


Three's a Hassle

by MerlinFicDriveThru



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cute Kids, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinFicDriveThru/pseuds/MerlinFicDriveThru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Modern parent!Merthur au. Merlin goes to Ealdor to visit Hunith leaving Arthur to take care of their 4 year old triplet sons for the weekend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's a Hassle

Merlin had left while the boys were still asleep, kissing each of them on the head as softly as he could.

He’d woke Arthur up and told him to drink plenty of coffee. Hunith would send him back with a lot of candies and gifts, so it would be a really trying time for the both of them.

But Arthur was going to be the one alone with their three boys for two days. He’d need the caffeine.

They’d kissed goodbye and off Merlin had went, grinning and wishing luck.

The first few hours weren’t bad. Arthur let the boys sleep in late and made pancakes. He hadn’t been able to hang out with the boys one-on-one in a long time. At least four was past the terrible twos.

Pancakes was a bit of a mess. Syrup got all over the table and the boys flung a lot more at each other than ever touched their mouths, but it wasn’t hard to clean up.

By the time he’d finished cleaning, there were toys all over the living room. He tried picking them up, but with three smacks of Owen’s plastic sword to his shin and Leon and Edward on his shoulders, he decided against it.

Owen was trying to climb the entertainment center when Arthur turned around from setting the other two down, his little fists grabbing onto a stack of movies. Arthur managed to catch him right before his head would have smacked the coffee table.

“Ok, listen you three! You’re going to behave or I’m going to sit you all in the bath.”

Leon cheered, but the other two sulked, crossing their arms and sitting on the couch. Leon was the only one who liked baths.

“Who wants cartoons while Daddy cleans up?”

“Spongebob!”

“Steven Universe!”

“Mabel!”

“That one’s called Gravity falls, dummy.”

“I’m not a dummy!”

“Dummy! Dummy!”

Arthur sighed and rubbed his forehead. “Stop!” He frowned. “Is this how you act whenever Daddy’s at work? Fighting and climbing and throwing things?”

The three boys looked at each other, confused. “Yes?”

Arthur sighed. “How on earth does Merlin still move at the end of the day?”

The rest of the day went on with much the same, messes and screaming fits and running everywhere. At some point, Arthur realized he was having fun, even if it was stressful.

That night, with the boys curled into Arthur and Merlin’s big bed, Edward lifted his head. “Daddy, when will Da be back?”

“He’ll be back tomorrow night with all kinds of goodies from grandma.”

“Awe, why didn’t we get to go?”

“Merlin didn’t want a messy car and it’s a long drive.” Arthur shrugged. “Besides, what’s wrong with spending some time with your old man?”

“You’re not old daddy.”

“Yeah, Grandpa’s old.”

“Really old.”

“Like, ancient.”

“Ok, that’s enough,” Arthur laughed. “I’ll tell Grandpa and he won’t buy you gifts for Christmas anymore.”

Uther was their version of Santa Claus, and he took his naughty list very seriously. He always got the boys presents, but he’d threaten very convincingly to get them coal if they misbehaved. The boys shuddered at the thought of a coal filled holiday and went quiet.

Arthur told them their favorite story about the dragon and the knight who became friends and saved the palace from the evil king, finishing the story as the last boy fell asleep.

Maybe tomorrow would be easier.

And if it wasn’t, at least Merlin would be back.


End file.
